1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable deck trailer apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit vertical adjustment of a medial trailer portion relative to forward and rear portions of the trailer structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flatbed trailers of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein such trailers are frequently required to accommodate greater loads and loads of irregular configuration. The instant invention addresses the problems of the prior art by directing the medial portion of the trailer to be adjustable in a vertical orientation to accommodate various load portions. An Example of prior art trailer structure is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,184 to Boyer wherein a trailer is arranged with a forward portion permitting its tilting relative to a rear portion by a fifth wheel connection of the trailer structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,468 to Garford sets forth a trailer arrangement wherein a bogie slide is arranged for positioning rear wheels of a tractor-trailer unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,021 to Rowe, et al. sets forth a prior art flatbed semi-trailer vehicle.
Further examples of flatbed trailer structures are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,761,031 and 4,917,020 to Rowe and Wicks respectively.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved adjustable deck trailer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating various loadings on a flatbed trailer and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.